Concert Interruptus Take Two!
by Sookie87
Summary: What if they all went to eat lunch at Luke’s that day Paris, Madeline and Louise came to study in ‘Concert Interrupts’? Madeline and Louise do some matchmaking. This is an LL story.
1. Chapter 1

Concert Interruptus Take two! 

Summary: What if they all went to eat lunch at Luke's that day Paris, Madeline and Louise came to study in 'Concert Interrupts'? Madeline and Louise do some matchmaking. This is an LL story. The dialogue will probably change from the original episode.

Chapter 1 - Stupid Debate!

Lorelai Gilmore stood in her living room staring at the heaps of junk scattered across the floor. _Where do I start?_ She thought to herself, grabbing the first black bag in front of her and moving it to the side of the room. This town rummage sale was going to take over the entire house if she didn't start moving things. _I'll get to it later_, she told herself as she once again gave up mid project. Moving a few more bags her out of the way; she eventually made it to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Finally" She said to herself out loud, before Rory came storming through the front door.

"Mom! Where are you?" Rory shouted. Lorelai could tell by the sound of her voice that her daughter wasn't happy about something.

"In the kitchen honey" Lorelai called as she poured Rory a large cup of her favourite drink. "What's wrong? Did Paris try to have you thrown out of school again? I swear that girl has some major probl-"

"They're coming here to study tomorrow" Rory cut in, taking a massive gulp of her coffee before continuing. "All three of them. I don't want them to but it was our only option for the debate, and now I have to study with them here, all day." Rory finally took a breath.

"All three of who, sweetie? I need a few more details to help you" Lorelai answered her, trying to calm a ranting Rory down.

"Paris, Madeline and Louise. We're supposed to work on the debate together, and here is the only place we can work 'cause everyone else's house is off limits" Rory told her mother before placing her forehead on the kitchen table and banging it gently on the table top. "Stupid debate, stupid Paris, stupid sch-"

"Okay, Rory sweetie you need to stop doing that. You're scaring Mommy" Lorelai said holding her daughter's shoulders to stop her. "Maybe it won't be that bad. Maybe it could be good for you, I mean you've got another few years at school with these people. I just think that maybe it would be good for them to come here, you might get to talk and make friends with them." Lorelai tried to get Rory to look at this from another angle.

"Yeah maybe" Rory said. Her Mom did have a point, it would be nice to have some friendly type people at Chilton. "But what if it doesn't work and we just end up annoying each other?"

"Well then they come, they study, they leave. Simple." Lorelai reassured Rory "Besides, we've got the concert tomorrow night to cheer us up!" Lorelai told her with a huge smile on her face.

"You mean Sookie managed to get the Bangles tickets?!" Rory asked, her face plastered with the same grin as her Mother's.

"She got them!! Tomorrow night we Bangle it up, babe!" Noticing the happy look on her daughter's face, Lorelai knew her worries about studying tomorrow were gone.

"Well I'm gonna get some studying done" Rory said, getting up and dragging her heavy rucksack behind her "And maybe your right about tomorrow, maybe it will be okay" She added before closing her bedroom behind her, leaving Lorelai sat at the kitchen table humming the tune to Manic Monday. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. The Chilton Freaks

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2 - The Chilton Freaks

The next day Lorelai was trying to create more space and tidy the place up a bit, ready for Rory to study with 'The Chilton freaks' as her daughter had so kindly renamed them. _God, look at this place! _She thought to herself, _Rory's friends are gonna think we're pack rats or something_. Once again she resorted to simply moving the bags to the side of the room, in an attempt to make more space in the centre of the room. She had finally managed to move all of the bags from the middle of the room, when she heard the sound of a car engine outside.

"Rory! Your friends are here!" She shouted as looked out the window and saw all three of them step out of a brand new convertible. "She must be really good babysitter to be able to afford that car" Lorelai said as she stood staring at the pampered girls.

"Can we just get this over with please? Then I can look forward to tonight." Rory sighed as she and Lorelai made their way to the front door to let the girls in.

"Hey!" Lorelai greeted them as she opened the door. Paris barged in, pushing straight past Lorelai. "Would you like to come in?" Lorelai said under her breath. Following them into the living room, Lorelai could see them looking around at the bags in the room. "Sorry about the mess. The town's having a major rummage sale and me being the crazy woman that I am, offered to organize it!" She explained, hoping to save Rory the embarrassment. The girls just stared at her, as though she was speaking a entirely different language. "Okay then, I'll just let you girls get on with your studying then. Rory, I'll be upstairs if you need anything"

"Okay Mom" Rory answered before turning to Paris. "So, do you wanna work in here or the kitchen?" She asked, clicking her fingers nervously. Paris simply walked over to the coffee table and set down the things they would need for the debate. "In here it is then" Rory muttered under her breath.

"We've got a lot of material to cover, so I took the courtesy of making us all an assignment folder" She said handing them all a copy of the folder. "Okay then, Madeline you'll be handling the introductions, Rory will be giving out the main facts, Louise you've got the conclusion and I'll handle the debate"

"Wait, how come you automatically get to handle the debate?" Rory asked, with clear annoyance that she hadn't been given the choice to have a bigger role.

"Trust me" Louise began, as she examined her nails "you want her to handle the debate. She never gives up. You should have seen her in the last debate, she made the other team-"

"Right now we've got over the who's and why's, can we please get on with this?" Paris interrupted "I don't know about you, but I want to actually stand a chance of winning this debate! So keep your eyes on the prize!"

"Okay, okay Paris calm down." Rory answered, eager that as soon as they got this day over with, the sooner she could go to the concert. They had just begun to work when there was a knock at the door.

"Come on in!" Rory shouted, not looking up from her notes.

"Anyone here?" came a voice from the hallway. She looked up to see Luke stood there with two bags full of stuff she imagined was meant for the rummage sale.

"Oh hey Luke" Rory answered from her place at the table, before noticing the displeased look on Paris's face. "Is that for the rummage sale?" She asked

"Uhh yeah, I got one full of old clothes and one with pots and pans." He said, a little uncomfortable with the glares he was receiving form Paris.

"Clothes on that pile there" She pointed to the bags Lorelai had moved that morning. "And kitchen equipment in the kitchen"

"Okay, thanks. I'll let you get on with your studying there" He answered before making his way into the kitchen. The girls started to continue with the debate notes, when Lorelai came running down the stairs.

"Hey, did I just hear a knock at the door?" She asked wondering why Rory hadn't called her down.

"Yeah, just more rummage sale stuff" Rory answered, again without looking up from her notes. Lorelai made her way into the kitchen to begin sorting through some more junk. Once again, the girls began on their work.

"Arghh there's a man in my kitchen" They heard Lorelai shout in her best southern accent. Rory inwardly smiled to herself, knowing that her Mother was trying to irritate Luke. Suddenly Luke came running into the living room.

"Rory, your Mom's a fruitcake" He said with an exasperated expression on his face. While and Lorelai stood in the entrance to the living room, Louise began to wonder about Luke.

"Who's the guy?" She asked Rory as she sat watching the interaction between the adults.

"Oh that's Luke, he owns the local diner. Me and Mom eat there practically everyday." Rory answered, now watching her Mother beg Luke to make her some coffee.

"How long have they been dating?" She asked, curious why Rory never mentioned she had such a good looking step father.

"Oh, Mom and Luke aren't dating, they're just friends" Rory answered, not really wanting to reveal that she thought her Mom and Luke were made for each other.

"Then what's with all the flirting?" Asked Madeline, not happy being left out from the conversation. In the background, Luke and Lorelai were still continuing their daily playful banter.

"They're like that all the time. Mom tries to annoy Luke and he acts like he hates it, then joins in with the banter. It's their thing" Rory replied, still watching the adults. _I wonder if there's anything I could do to get them to see what everyone else can see_ she thought to herself. _Maybe Madeline and Louise can help._ "Everyone but them can see they are made for each other. They just need a little push in the right direction to see it" She said, hoping that one of the girls could help her. "Maybe we could -"

"As fascinating as the subject of your Mother and the grease man is, I suggest we actually get some work done so we don't become the laughing stock of the school at the debate!" Paris interrupted, her face turning twelve different shades of purple.

"Well if we're gonna get those two together, we've got some work to do" Louise said, completely ignoring Paris' rant. Rory smiled and continued to watch her mother and their favourite diner owner, occasionally hearing Paris mutter, "I don't know why I bother"


End file.
